User talk:Cynder-soulburn2
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Exlonox (talk) 19:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Signature in Articles your edits are appreciated, but please dont sign your edits to articles. thank you. RisingSun2013 01:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Mod Cars mods are not covered on the wiki. please do not make any more pages about vehicles added via mods. thank you. RisingSun2013 22:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) the target car and ones like those arent mods, theyre from cheat codes (or at least, i thought so). those ones are covered, but not vehicles created and added through modding. anyway though, no problem. RisingSun2013 21:19, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :The Target car and GameStop car, etc, are from old sponsor codes that no longer work within the game. The Target Überschall was created to be added into the game, but at the last minute, they pulled their sponsorship, so the code to unlock the car was never given out. However, at that time, Criterion Games had already programmed the car into the game so they just left it there within the code. Rappy 07:43, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::what i meant was only cars that are added into the game by mods, that werent made up by people, are allowed, as well as vehicles added through sponsor or cheat codes. ::when i say cars made up by people, i mean that they created themselves and offer for people to download from forums or websites. now, if the cars you made pages for are actually made by criterion and are accessible in the game codes, then those cars are covered. RisingSun2013 21:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) the map and toy cars are notable enough that they deserve to be on there then. anything thats hidden in the game files or any concepts are notable as long as you or someone else didnt create them and add them in with mods. so the thing you said you made and added in with mods wouldnt be notable and get a page, but the toy cars can be kept (and the map should be added to the burnout paradise page or paradise city page). also, i just noticed that i wrote that the mod cars are "available to download from forums or websites", but i was wrong; there are some of course that are offered through other means or arent offered at all, and some are offered through forums or websites, but not all of them are. i was just using that as a way to better explain what im talking about. RisingSun2013 21:22, February 6, 2015 (UTC) if the car itself is in the coding, you can add that, but dont add the modded description for it; add the original description for it (unless there is no description, then leave it blank). also, please remember to sign your post with four tildes (~). RisingSun2013 21:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Looks like you're trying to figure out some of the cars that are in the game. Well, I'm just gonna correct a few things. Don't care whether you're interested or not. *The Toy Extreme Hot Rod and Toy Hawker Mech are mod cars, made by PASHOk_M_oVe. They use the files of the Big Surf Island cars that weren't ported into Russian Vanity 1.4, and because these will crash the games of vanilla players, he hid them. There are also hidden Island Toys, but they look like crap. I'd never heard of the Toy Ikusa before, but it's certainly made by Pashok as well (his scaling-down process to make toys are why the wheels are inside the body). *The file name of the Street Rod is actually PBTEA01. XUSM2B2 is the Annihilator Phoenix Finish 2. *Mods are items added to the game that weren't made by the developer. The Chrome Car was ported from the disk version of Burnout for PS3. The developers made it to test reflections. Therefore, it's not a mod car. *CAR_CAPS_XUSSCB3 is the P12 Track Package Finish 3, not the Carbon P12 or Carbon Annihilator. *The map you posted on RisingSun2013's Talk Page is just the NFS World map added onto Burnout's. Burnout was released two years before NFS World was. You can't intend to have something that doesn't exist yet. *Criterion made thirteen toys, not nine. There are four included in the Big Surf Island DLC. No others were made by Criterion, or they'd have been found already. After all, The Chrome Car was found and ported. If you can provide sources to your own information, or proof of its reality, I'm perfectly willing to accept that my own info is wrong. If you're wondering about my own info, I can post screenshots of what's in memory, or what happens when those cars are replaced with a mod car of the same file. Burninrubber0 (talk) 03:24, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :thank you for helping with that. RisingSun2013 00:49, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Just didn't want people thinking these mod cars are were made by Criterion and are in the vanilla game. This being the case, the pages he created should probably be deleted; last I heard, pages on mod cars aren't allowed on this Wikia. ::On another note, I was looking at the Blu-Ray Hawker today, and remembered something rather important. Burninrubber0 (talk) 04:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC)